Hello, who am I?
by ShadowMellow
Summary: Sequel to hello, you've got a twin, former "Hello,let's take them down" The days pass in Seireitei and everything is back to normal, except the fact that Toushiro grew unsure of himself and his indentity. Is he a strong Shinigami or a small child?
1. Motorachi Akito

YAY! Here is the second part of my Story! Hope you like it!

Ps: I've got a poll on my profile if i should put some Shonen ai into my story's from now on. Please vote!

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

* * *

A tall boy with short black hair walked through the halls of the tenth division. His name was Motorachi Akito, didn't look older than seventeen and today was the day he begins his work as a captain. His brand new Haori moved at every step he made and his brown eyes stared at the door in front of him. Two years has passed since he entered the Shinigami Academy and a few days since he had graduated. Slowly he opened the door and was confronted with...

A closet.

After a few seconds of nothing, he moved the closet out of the way and entered the room. It was nicer than he has first thought. Big windows, two tables, many bookshelves and a couch. Very nice indeed. Suddenly he heard a loud thump from the corridor and peeked out. A woman about his heigh ran with highspeed to him with a can Sake in her hand. Her strawberry-brown hair flew in the air and her gigant breats jumped up and down. A truly beautiful sight. Akito, who has already hit puberty, was very pleased that this woman was his lieutenant. He couldn't belive that the last captain didn't fall for her. Of course did he knew that the last one was very young and was too intelligent to fall for someone. But hey, was he stupid or something? His thought was interruped by the woman who finally reached him.

„You're Motorachi Akito the new captain, right? I'm Matsumoto Rangiku! I want you to meet someone!" Without an other word, she dragged him away. After a few moments, he was in front of a small room in the dorms. After a brief silence, Matsumoto raised her hand to knock but the door was already open and a small whitehaired boy jumped out, another followed.

„NO! You won't do that!" The boy with shorter hair shouted as he as he jumped onto a tree and tried to run away but the smaller quickly catched him and dragged him back to their room.

„Come on, Nii-chan! It's no big deal! You just have to take it once a week!" the other boy shouted as he rid piggyback on the back taller.

„Excuse me..." Akito spoke up and drew the attention of the twins. A few seconds of silence layed over them and and teal met chocolate.

„Who's that?" The twins asked in unison as they tilted their heads to the right. It was like as if a stone fell on the captain. „He looks like a wimp." Another one. „And stupid." Another one. „All in all, he is weak." Okay, that's it! He stood up abrubtly (since when was he on the floor?) and glared at the twins who looked mildly interested.

„Well, let me introduce you! That boy here" She patted Akito on the shoulder. „Is the new captain of the tenth division, Motorachi Akito. And these two cuties here" she ran to the white-haired teens. „Are Hitsugaya Toushiro and Hitsugaya Tsukihiko. Shirou-chan here is the ex-captain and as the legendary twins they fought against Aizen and won!" She cheered loudly at them.

„Alright, if you're the new captain, let's see if you're as weak as you look." The boy named Toushiro said as he jumped off his brother to attack the taller with his Zanpaktou. Sparks flew as two swords clashed together. A smirk appeared on the smaller's lips. „Looks like your not so weak, huh?" The ex-captain vanished into thin air to appear behind Akito. „But you still have much to learn." With a swift swing of Hyorinmaru, the black-haired teen was on the floor, stunned. He was just beaten. By a kid. A short kid. A short white-haired kid. „Well, I suppose that we're done here and Nii-chan" Tsukihiko flinched. „Let's get back to business." He jumped at the older again and a new round of running away and catching began. Meanwhile the young captain still lied on the floor, too shocked by the events of the last few minutes. After he had calmed himself down he stood up and walked to his new office. He would get his own back but not now. For now, he has other ways of revenge.

-Meanwhile-

„Mou, nii-chan! Stop already! Your injurys will open!" Toushiro ran after his brother who was not faster than him but far ahead. He sighed, Tsukihiko was so stubborn sometimes. With a big jump, he landed in front of the other and quickly tied him with a row(What the fuck?). „Now, Nii-chan. Say ahh!" He pulled the medicine out and poured it into a big spoon. As the taller still refused to open, a sigh escaped his lips. `Seems like I have to use other ways then.´ „Hey! Is that Hinamori I see there?"

„Where?!" But before he could say something else, the spoon was already in his mouth. With a loud `pop´ sound it was removed and with the loud a glare came.

„Come on, it was the only way that you take it." the smaller said defensive and untied his twin as a hell butterfly flew to them.

„The Hitsugaya twins, please come to the office of the tenth division." the metallic voice rang before the duo made their way to the said they opened the door, they were greeted by Akito who was sitting behind the desk and wrote something.

`Well, at least he can work.´

„Ah, there you are. I want you to finish my and Rangiku's work."

Silence.

„HAH?!"

„Well, I'm off then!" Without another word, the captain left the room and two stunned teens.

„Who does he think he is?!" Tsukihiko asked angrily. He had talked to many people and that bastard was the most arrogant person he ever met. He turned to where his brother was suppose to be to face an empty space. The smaller already sat at the table and did stacks of paperwork.

„He is our captain and even if I also don't like him, we have to do what he tells us. So just get to work already." Toushiro said after a sigh and short after, the older also began to write.

-outside-

A smirk appeared on the face of his as he watched the twins work together.

„Do as you please Toushiro, as long as you can."

* * *

Well, I don't think it was very good. I had to write it! For the readers! And for my sister. She refused to read Hello, you've got a twin to the end. If you know a better title for this, please say so.

Hope you enjoyed!

Your Shadow.


	2. Indentity

I'm back! Sorry for the long wait, but bilingual classes are really tiring. But It has it's good sides! I hope I won't make as much mistakes as before!

Warning: OOCness, crappyness, slight shonen-ai for some people anf no sense

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, I just kidnapped some of the characters.

* * *

„_Nee, Nii-chan."_

„_What is it?" _

„_The Sotaicho said I should become a captain." Tsukihiko sat up and looked at his younger brother, an expression of suprise on his face but it softed after a few seconds and a smile broke out on his face._

„_That's great! When will you start with work?" He asked with his ussual cheery voice. But instead of an answer, sobs were heard and they got louder with every second. _

„_I don't know what to do... I know it's you're dream to become a captain and I know I could have a great career but I don't want to leave you..." Toushiro rubbed his eyes. He didn't want to leave. He didn't even want to become a Shinigami, he just wanted to be with his brother. His eyes began to hurt but the tears didn't stop. Suddenly, he felt two arms hugging him, his head pressed against a shoulder._

„_Don't worry. You don't have to, if you don't want. I won't become a captain either. I will always be by your side."_

„_Promise?"_

„_Promise."_

_-------------_

`Another dream, huh?´ Still a little tired, Toushiro crawled out of his futon and went to the bathroom. It's beena while since he managed to handle his new powers and memories but that didn't mean that they didn't bark into his mind anymore. He looked at his reflection. His hair has grown a bit since he came back to Soul Society but his face was still the same. `The same face...´ he leaned against the wall, sighing. `Does this face really mean... that I am him..?´

--------------

„So, you brats! You will make the whole paperwork now! I will go out and if even a single paper is left, you will have to clean the whole division!" With that Akito left the office. Tsukihiko glared at the door as if he was still there.

„Geez, that guy should slow down a little... Just because you beated him easily, he dousn't need to be so mean, right, Toushiro?"

„Huh?" Toushiro turned to elder, obviously suprised.

„Something the matter? It's not like you to space out like this."

`Not like me, huh?´ „Don't mind, I'm totally alright." he answered in a cold tone and went back to work. The taller cocked his head to the side but said nothing and went also back to work. Taking that as a victory, the smaller began to hum a melody. But even if his outside was happy, his inside asked the same question over and over again:

**Who exactly am I?**

-----------------

The day passed faster then expected and the twins were in the hall of the tenth division. Everyone was in a good mood, because the captain made a party to celebrate histransportation. There was very much alcohol and for some reason the elventh division and Kyoraku-taichou were also there. The twins stood at the side, not wanting to get involved with the fights that began to increase in the middle of the room. But even if it was very loud, a heavy silence hung over their heads. Since their little chat in the office, neither of them has talked to the other.

„Toushiro..." Tsukihiko began but the latter just turned his head away and stared at the wall. Panic broke out in his mind as he stared at the head of his brother but he regained his senses as the younger spoke up.

„I going to get a bit of fresh air." He just said and walked out, leaving the older at his spot. Outside, he inhaled the air and noticed just how thik the air was inside. His head was still spinning a bit but he felt much better now. He remembered the dream he had this morning. Was that really him? Was he really that fragile little boy who was held by his brother so gently? Was it really him that his brother loved and wanted to protect? He let out a heavy sighed and looked up at the sky. „Who am I?"

„Frustrating, isn't it?"

His eyes went wide as he quickly turned to the source of the voice. A boy with short black hair in a snow white kimono leaned against a tree. He seemed a little shorter than himself and a expresionless mask hid his face. The young Shinigami gritted his teeth. How could have someone he didn't know sneak on him from behind without him noticing? He was about to reach out for his sword but a small laughter of the figure stopped the progress.

„You don't need to be to tense, I'm just here to talk." The stranger stepped closer, stiffening Toushiro even more as a result. Sighing in deafeat, the boy turned around and looked at the sky once again. „You know, I know how you feel like, Toushiro Hitsugaya, incarnation of one of the legendary twin." he said, still gazing at the stars.

„How should you know how I feel?"

„You feel confused, exhausted, unsure of yourself and unsure of everyone's feelings around you."

Wow, well that hit the spot. „Who are you?" He asked with his captain voice. He didn't feel any Reatsu from that person, what made him even more suspicious. And this clothes.... They were just like a Shihakusho just white.

„I don't have a name. At least not anymore." The smaller's body was still unchanged but his voicr had something sad in it.

„What do you mean with that...?"

„Weeeeell, I'm here to warn you." Ignoring the fact that he was ignored, Toushiro raised an eyebrow on this sentence. „Wether you know the answer or not, you should always trust your brother. He may be the only one who can save you." Suprise was written all over his face. He may has expected things like `Aizen is coming back´ or `you will die soon´ but not that.

„What makes you think that...."

„Hey, Hitsugaya!" The young boy turned around and saw Captain Kyoraku running in his direction. He turned looked back at the place where thwe other stood who was now gone.

„Who were you talking to?"

„Nevermind."

So, How was it? It's been a while since I wrote something for this, so I hope it's not that bad. I tried my best to make it more serious this time.

Please review!

Your Shadow.


	3. The morning after

KYAAAAAAAAA! I'M SO SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! I measn there's school and exams and friends and my parents and my hamster and my sister who laughs all the time and.... I'M SO SORRY!!!!! Oh, and there's this problem with the ideas. My head is like a clogged toilett. Nothing comes out and nothing get's in. But I still write an A- in math! Well to the story!

Discalimer: I do not own bleach, nya~~!

* * *

Toushiro layed on his futon, staring at the ceiling. The party was still going on but he didn't care. All he cared about was what this guy said to him a few minutes ago.

`Wether you know the answer or not, you should always trust your brother. He may be the only one who can save you.´

What did he mean? That he didn't trust Tsukihiko? And who was that anyway? And what did he mean with `I don't have a name anymore´? A lot of questions and he wasn't able to answer even one. A sigh escaped his lips and he got ready for bed. Maybe sleep can clear his mind.

---------------

_Ice. It's everywhere. Blood is splattered all over it. Dead bodies. He failed. He looked up at the sky. `Will he come?´ Tears began to swell up.`Please, don't leave me alone, Nii-chan!´Tears streamed down on his face as darkness surrounded. _

_-------------_

`Okay, bad idea! Very bad!´ Toushiro ran into the bathroom and splashed water into his face. `When will this fucking dreams end?! I can controll my power now, so why not my memories?!´ It was already morning and his brother was still not back. Well, not his problem. He had mail duty today, so he hurried to the office.

-------------

„Here's your load. Don't forget any of them."

„I understand." The small boy exited the room and began to hand out the post. After a few minutes he heard a chuckle behind his back.

„Well, what a hard-working little boy." he looked up ans saw that black haired boy from the last night. His look hardened immediatly.

„What do you want?"

„Aw, don't be so rude! I came all the way just for you!" For the first time, the whitehead heard some emotions in the usually monotone voice of the other. It was cheerful and amused but also a little mocked hurt.

„So, like I said, what do you want?" he asked with a small smirk on his face.

„Well, I wanted to check up on you. You seemed very troubled when I left."

„Who wouldn't be if the person you just talked to disappeared?" A chuckle again. Toushiro was surprised that someone smaller than himself has a voice this low. It was not a kid's nor an adults voice, rather a medium.

„Good thing you're alright. But I still want to talk to you. Hey, what are doing this evening?"

„Huh?"

„After work, I mean."

„Oh yeah right. Erm, nothing I think. Why?"

„When you're free, come to me in the forest. I want to talk to you alone."

„We **are** alone." Toushiro stated innocently.

It was like a bucket full of water was splashed on the head of the black haired boy. „Yeah, but it's very intimate, so please come."

„Intimate? What could--"

„Meow!!" Toushiro turned to the source of mewl as spotted a small white kitten sitting on his foot.

„What the heck?!" He turned to his companion who was gone by now. „He disappeared AGAIN?! And then he's suprised that I'm troubled?!" He ruffled his hair in frustration. Then he looked down at the cat to find it gone too. `Oh, what a great day! Everyone seems to disappear from me!´ He stomped to the next office to deliver the post but a very angry Nanao almost ran him over. She stopped imediately and grapped him by the collar.

„Where is Kyoraku-taicho?" She asked agrily. The small boy gulped.

„Erm, I think he's still in the tenth division from the party yesterday.....?" he said nervously. `Wow. Ise can be pretty scary when she's pissed...´

„What are you waiting for?! Lead the way!" Toushiro almost stumbled over his own foot as he walked to the hall were the party had been holded, still with all the post pack in his hand. As they arrived, they couldn't believe his eyes. Everyone lied on the floor, some even had foam on their mouths but Kyoraku-taicho was nowhere to be seen. A quiet mumble was heard and out of a mountain of bodies the taichou came up with a bad hangover.

„Kyoraku-taichou!" Nanao grapped said man on the head and dragged him out of the room. „How dare you to go to a party of another squad and dumb your work?! Now come! You won't have any alcohol today!" A scream of agony was heard as the pair moved away from the white head. He stood a few minutes there then turned around and went back to his job. In mid-track he stopped.

„I didn't see Nii-chan in there.... I wonder where he is..."

-------------

„.... And I was like `no way!´ and he was like `yes way!´. But then I bought it anyway." Tsukihiko stood there, immobile. He had just asked a passing by girl if she had seen his twin but then she babbled half an hour about somethin of a lamp and food.

„So, you haven't seen him." he stated, still a little bit perplexed.

„Nope!" Sighning, the teen turned to walk away but that girl grabbed his wrist. „Wait! Don't you want to talk a little more? Normally you would!" She cried into his ears, making them ring.

„I'm sorry, but I don't have time for this. He could be in trouble." He said politely as he tried to wiggle out of her death grip. After he managed it, he ran as fast as he could. After long (and i mean LONG) time he stopped and looked back to where he came from. „Man, normally **I** am the one who is clingy."

------------------

„Well, I bet he's fine." He continued his work until nothing was left and went to the cafeteria. It was after noon already and he hadn't eaten one bit. Almost starving, he entered the room and was greeted with a gigant guy with an ugly face.(I know, big help!)

„Who r ya?!" he spatted right into the smallers face. Wipping the spit out of his face, Toushiro looked up with a neutral expression.

„Fourth seat, Hitsugaya Toushiro."

„So ya want a fight?!" the ex-taichou raised an eyebrow.

„No, I don't and I would appreciate it if you moved out of my way."

„Che! No way! This my place!"

`Drunk, huh?´ He moved to knock the taller out put someone did it first and made him fly all over the place.

„That's why said to they shouldn't drink alcohol!" The person turned around and guess who it was: Tsukihiko. „Yo, Toushiro! I was searching for you!" The latter already got his food and moved to a table. „Oi don't ignore me!" The older shouted angrily and moved to sit next to his little brother. „So, where were you today?"

„I was working because I couldn't find you."

„I see. Hey, do you want to visit the others? They should be in the infirmary by now, guessed by the amount of alcohol the drank."

„I'm sorry but I can't." The smaller replied bluntly. He didn't want to visit them, they would just have hangovers and whine about it and he had promised to go see this boy.

„Nee, you've been acting strange latele. Something the matter?" Tsukihiko tilte his head to the side, trying to see the other's face. Toushiro turned his head away.

„I'm fine."

-----------------

„So you really came." The masked said as he saw the small boy entering the forest.

„You told me to and I did so what do you want to talk about?" The other jumped out of the tree's and stood in front of the other.

„Follow me." he simply said and walked away, Toushiro swiftly following him. They arrived at a small cave and as they stepped inside, the ex-captain froze. It was an underground lake with a gigantic tree in the middle. The moonlight shone through the ceiling and flowers bloomed all over the place. „I just wanted to show you this. I found it when I first came here. If you ever need help or want to talk, just come to me. I'll be waiting here."

„I will. Thank you." The white head smiled brightly as he said that.

So I'm done! I don't believe it took me so long to write this one bit! Now I've got to download Pokemon movies for the daugther of a friend of my mother, too! Well, hope you liked it!

Your Shadow!


	4. Secrets

Urg, I still haven't done my homework and springbreak is almost over. I can at least write more than usual. Oh, and I decided to put a little fluffy shonen-ai in the later chapters. VEEEEEEEEEEEERY later chapters. Hope you enjoy this none shonen-ai one.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. If I did, it would contain more cats!

Weeks have passed since Toushiro first entered the cave of his masked friend. He now sat with him and they were just enjoying the other company until Toushiro spoke up.

„You know, I've been thinking about it for quite some time now....." The black haired boy looked at him. „I always wondered what your name is or was." He tried the best face that he had: making big eyes and a pout. „Could you please tell me?" Bingo! The other turned his face away hastily.

„Er... I-I don't know... I don't know if it's such a good idea... I mean, it's not **my **name anymore..." said boy stuttered.

„I don't care, I can't call you `you´ all the time, right?" a long silence followed and the young Shinigami sighed in defeat. „Fine, don't tell me. Your own fault if I---"

„Saoto."

„Huh?"

„J-just call me Saoto, alright!" A bright blush made it's way on the face of the now known Saoto. Of course Toushiro couldn't see it.

„Why so nervous? I won't hit you or anything."

„Well, no one ever asked for my name, you're the very first. Everyone was fine with `you´." The smaller shrugged and looked at the lake again. The moonlight shone through the ceiling and fell on the water.

„Wait, it's night already? Well, I've gotta go then. I will come back tomorrow, alright?"

„Yes, I'll be waiting for you."

-------------------

„Where were you?"

„I don't know what you mean." The younger twin looked up at the face of his brother. The scowl in the olders face deepened.

„What do you mean you don't know? It's 10 pm and you just came back! I want to know what you were doing!" he basicaly shouted, frustration glimming in his eyes.

„It was nothing, so please leave it at this." Slipping out of his socks, the smaller moved to the closet getting his PJ, but he was caught by his wrist.

„You know, you've been acting strange lately. Is something wrong?"

„Nothing is wrong, Nii-chan. Could you please let me go?" he aswered with a small smile on his face. He quickly made his face to the toilete and went to bed. `This was close.´

-------------------

„He almost figured out."

„Who figured what out?" Saoto asked, his head titlted. Toushiro still didn't turn his face to him.

„Nii... I mean Tsukihiko. He almost figured out that I am seeing you."

„Your brother, huh. Well, it's not that bad if he figured out. It's not like he got a brother complex and starts attacking everyone who comes near you with hit his Zanpaktou or something." the blackhaired boy stated with a laught.

„Well, who knows, but I don't intend to tell him, for now. It's none of his business."

„If you say so, Toushiro...."

-------------------

„Toushiro-kun! What are you doing?" Hinamori tried to peep over the small shoulder of the boy but he quickly hid it behind his back.

„N-Nothing!" A blush was all over his face and you didn't need to be a genuis to notice that he was embaressed.

„Ne, ne, Toushiro-kun! What are you hiding from me?" she asked childish and tried to peek again but the ex-captain just stepped away.

„Really, it's nothing! Just leave me alone!" Before she could ask again he already ran off and just a cloud of dust was left.

„Oi, Hinamori! Have you seen Toushiro? I felt his Reiatsu this way." The older twin appeared behind her with a worried expression on his face.

„Oh, you just missed him. I asked him what he carrys in his arms and then he ran off."

„Man, he's acting strange lately, so I was about to ask him what's wrong! He stays out late, doesn't eat much and he cooks food and then leaves! Maybe he's sick or something!" he ruffled his hair frustration and the chuckle of the older girl brought him out of his ranting. „What are you laughing about?!"

„Oh, it's just so funny how much you worry about your younger brother! And I think I know what's wrong with him." She added and began to walk away but Tsukihiko followed her.

„What do you mean?! What's wrong with him?!"

„Maybe..." she turned around and had a small smirk on her face. „..he's dating somebody!"

* * *

„I'm here!" Toushiro hurried into the cave where Saoto was already waiting for him on his ussual spot. „Here, I've got you some food and clothes!" he threw a bag at the smaller who easely catched it.

„Thanks for the food but why clothes? I don't need any."

„Maybe, but you don't want to wear this kimono all the time, do you?" He watched as his companion sat down and began to watch the lake again. He still wore this expressionless, white mask. He sat down beside him and stared at the other.

„What?"

„Why do you wear a mask?" he asked with an innocent shine on his face. „I mean, sure you look mysterious like this and stuff, but why don't you take it off?"

„I'm sorry but i'm not able to show you my face." The answer came fast and blunt, much to Toushiro's suprise.

„Not able to...? Is there a scar or something you don't want to show to me?"

„Something like that..."

„Is that so...? Alright, when you're able to show it, can I see it then?" he gave his most winning smile and he received short after a light punch on his shoulder.

„I will, if the time has come."

* * *

Could it be? _His _little Toushiro dating someone? Has he finally found interest in women just like him? That would be the best day ever! He had to follow his younger twin everywhere from now on! Maybe he would figure out who he's dating!

With that train of thoughts, Tsukihiko went to bed, a content smile on his face.

Pretty much a filler, huh? It took me the whole spring break to write this! And I'm an amateur, too! Maybe i should give up writing English and try to be better in French or German or any other subject I suck in! Well, that was it for now from my part. Happy easter!

Your Shadow!


	5. Author's show!

Tsukihiko: Hello everyone! Welcome to the first authors show for „Hello, Who am I"! We are all sorry for the long wait for the new chapter but it's almost done! But for the time being, we want to have at least a little fun with this omake! Right, Shadow?

Shadow:...

Tsukihiko: Erm... Are you alright?

Shadow: How long has it been? 3-2 months? Do you really think this is enough to statisfy all the readers out there who waited for the new chapter? I feel awful by doing this!

Toushiro: Calm down. It's better going slower and making a chapter with all you've got than making a fast half assed one.

Shadow: I still feel awful.

Tsukihiko: Welp, since this is clear now, where's our co-host?

Shadow: There. (points to the floor)

?: Yo!

Twins: EH?

?: What?

Toushiro: What do you mean with `What´? Your a dog plushie!

?: So what's the great deal?

Shadow: I hadn't enough friends so I brought my plushie here. Toushiro and Tsuki, Lucky. Lucky, Toushiro and Tsuki.

Lucky: Hey there!

Tsukihiko: Not enough friends? Didn't you have one more? This one blond girl?

Shadow: Jenon is totally stubborn and refuses to come here. And then there's this stuff about Tiffan and her. I don't think she will ever come to this show.

Tosuhiro: So you brought your stuffed animal?

Shadow: So what? (glaring)

Twins: Nothing!

Lucky: So, back to the story. Is there really going to be shonen-ai in it?

Shadow: Dunno. Probably not visibly or one-sided. Probably the latter. I will most likely show the whole thing in a comical way because some people don't like it all lovey-dovey... And I probably gonna pike if I try to write it.

Tsukihiko: Huh? Ain't cha a total Fujoshi?

Shadow: So?

Tsukihiko: And you don't like shonen ai lovey-dovey storys?

Shadow: From time to time it's nice but to much and I'm gonna puke. It's just like with white chocolate.

Toushiro: What has that got to do with anything?

Shadow: I love white chocolate but if I eat to much of it, I'm going to puke.

Lucky: I remember. You puked all over your room once. I was really glad you didn't puke on me.

Tsukihiko: So much information.

Toushiro: Whatever. One author asked once why you made Nii-chan element wind when I were ice and normally twins are opposites. Could you answer this question for the puplic?

Shadow: Well, I just thought fire was so cliche and I didn't think Tsuki could fight together with Shiro if they were opposites. So I made him wind because first: it's much cooler. Second: They can fight together without get in each others way and third: Fire is my element.

Tsukihiko: I thought Hyomai was an Ice-Zanpaktou.

Shadow: It is but I'm totally into Persona now and the element of my persona is fire.

Toushiro: You mean that bad colorated dog-thingie on deviant?

Shadow: It's a fox!

Lucky: Well, time goes so fast when your having fun. Shadow is gonna finish the chapter as fast as she can so please be patient!


	6. Disapear

Just noticed my characters are totally Ooc. Not good. I try my best to make it less! I promise! So in this chapter Toushiro will be a bratty smartass again, tell me if you like it. I also try to make more fluff and less serious in it, so all fluff-fans, be aware! The story will be a total fluffparty!

…

Do you say that? I dunno. The story hasn't really turned out the way i wanted but I should make the best out of it.

Disclaimer: I do not own blah blah blah...

Toushiro was uncomfortable. That was the only word to discribe it. Uncomfortable. Tsukihiko tried to spy him and with `spying´ he meant walking around with him all the time. Right behind him. The older didn't even try to hide his reiastu. With his brother in his neck, he couldn't visit Saoto today. In the few weeks they spend together he had already became a close friend to him, although he doesn't talk very much. Sighing, he turned around making the taller almost trip and fall on him.

„Say, Nii-chan. Why are you following me?" He asked with a stern look on his face.

„I don't know what you're talking about..."

„You've been following me for four hours now! Don't you think I should at least know why you are doing this if you are going to do this all day?"

„Toushiro..."

„So?" He moved closer to the other.

„First you gotta move out of my face or else I won't tell ya." Tsukihiko replied with a blunt expression. Frowning, but keeping quiet he did as ordered and stepped back. Former breathed in a full load of fresh air before talking again. „You know, I've been wondering why you acted all strange lately and well while I was searching you I met Hinamori and..."

„And?"

„She sugested that you might be, how should I say it, dating someone?" He closed his eyes tightly and began the countdown in his head.

Three..

Two...

One...

„WHAT?" There it was. The infamous Toushiro-Explosion. And it was far from over. „And you believed it? Arghh! Why should I date someone? That's totally stupid! I don't have time to date someone with all the work Motorachi-taichou gives me! What makes you think that I might be dating someone?"

„...Well, first", He pointed one finger at the other face, „ you sneek out at night what is really unussual for someone who normally passes out as soon as the sun sets. Second", Another finger. „ You just go out for hours with a bag without telling me. Third", Another finger. „ You always blush if I bust you while sneaking out." Another finger. „And fourth-"

„Alright! I get it!" He shouted at the other angrily before crossing his over his chest, huffing. „You've got every right to think I'm dating someone, but I swear I don't date anyone so stop following me!" He spat back a bit to agressive, earning a suspicious look from the other.

„So you're not dating anyone, huh?"

„That's right."

„Then tell me, where have been all this time?" Damn it! He just scored an own goal!

„Well, it's kinda hard to say..." He responsed while he looking away like he just spotted something awefully interesting.

„Try to explain. I might not look like it but I can be pretty smart at times."

„It's too late to back out, huh?"

„Duh, obviously."

„…. Alright, follow me." He quickly moved to his original direction: Saoto's cave. `Ugh, Now I've got to tell him everything I hope Saoto is not too mad at me. Then again, it was he who told me to make everything clear... I hope he's not too mad at me for always changing my mind.´

In Tsukihiko's head, everything was a mess. Why did Toushiro just give in? Where were they going? On an adventure maybe? Or his little brother is a spy and they are going to his secret base far away in the mountains? …. Okay, that was just plain ridiculous but he still wondered where they were going.

„Hey, did you hear? A rumour says that Hitsugaya-san is dating someone!"

„Eh, which one?"

„Duh! The younger one, of course!"

„EH? Your kidding, right? I never saw him have an interrest in anyone!"

„I'm just saying what I heard! I can't belive it either!"

„Hey, but who would-"

A hard glare of Toshiro stopped their whispered conversation. They stared at him for a few seconds before running away. The twins slowly moved onward in an awkward silence. They exited the dorms and moved toward the forest.

„Nee, Toushiro?"

„What is it?"

„Where exactly are we going?" The younger stopped and kept his eyes focused on the floor, considering his answer. Should he tell him and get it over with? But it he didn't want to tell his brother. Since Tsukihiko was released from the hospital, they had done everything together and he was sick of it. It wasn't `Toushiro´ anymore, just `the Hitsugaya-twins´. The older, considering the silence for an `I won't tell´, relieved a sigh before folding his amrs behind his head. „Ya know, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I can understand if you want to have secrets, but if you sneak out of our room in the middle of the night I just want to make sure you're save, 'kay? You're my brother and I'm worried about you."

A small smile graced the ex-taichou's lips as he listened to his brother. Of course what else would he think? Despite his foolish antics, most of the time Tsukihiko was worried for him. And by the things he had done so far, it was no wonder. The younger turned around, finally facing the other. Time for explanations.

„Alright, then I'll tell you the whole story."

„I see. It's only natural that you're unsure of who you are. The Toushiro back then, as far as I can remember, was a real sissy." Tsukihiko stated after Toushiro explained what happened. „And that Saoto person helped you stay in your right mind?"

„That's right. He lives in a cave not far from here. I wanted to bring you there."

„Well then, what are we waiting for?" They moved on, finally arriving at the home of the third. As they stepped inside, the older's jaw dropped to the ground. „Wait, and he's living in here?"

„Uh huh. He told me that he found it when he arrived in Soul society. How, I seriously don't know." Toushiro replied with a shrug.

„Ooooh, seems like he told you quite some things. Has he told you anything else?" His brother asked with a smirk on his face, moving closer to the other. It took a few seconds for Toushiro to fully comprehend what the older meant. He turned away and huffed, lightly blushing.

„Idiot! Of course not! Oi, Saoto! Come out here! We need to talk!" Silence. „Hey! We don't have time for your games come out here!" he shouted, frowning. Silence was his only answer.

„Maybe he has gone out?"

„No, he doesn't go out. I bring him food and clothes. Something is definetly wrong here."

So! Finally! I made it! Sorry for the long wait. It's pretty short but i hope you still like it.

Your Shadow.


	7. Revelations and Maru

Here I am again! Summer vacation is just over, my pc is alright again and I got a inspiration rush!

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, just a few characters.

* * *

„But if he's not here, where else could he be?" Tsukihiko asked a little paniced. He didn't know this Saoto person but if his brother liked him, then he can't be that much of a bad guy.

„I don't know. Usually, before he broght me to this place, he was always nearby. But now..."

„Got it. So all we've got to do is to find him, right? There are not that many places he could be. What to do..." The 3rd seat began to think so hard you could almost see the rears in head moving. Then an idea struck him like a lightning. „That's it! I'll just run around and shout his name! That will definitely work!" He was about to run out of the cave when he got hit by a rock at the back of his head. „Ouch! What was that for, Toushi?"

„There you go with the nicknames again! Anyway, Seireitei is gigantic! You won't be able to go everywhere! And do you really think he will just come running up to you? He's not a dog!"

The older began to pout said, „ Aw, really? Too bad! I seriously hoped that he was one! I really love dogs!" And then another stone hit him square in the face.

„Stop joking around! This is serious!" Toushiro shouted angrily at his brother but he only received a loud and goofy laugh.

„I know, I know. But that won't change the fact that we have to find him." He began to pat his still fuming brother. „Let's go to the shopping district then."

Confused, the younger looked up at the other. „ Why would he be there? You got an idea?"

„No, I'm just hungry. I haven't eaten breakfast yet." And another rock hit him on the head.

At the end, they still went to the shopping district. While Tsukihiko happily picked at his Takoyaki, the smaller asked anyone that passed them, still without any luck. Everyone just said `I don't know´or `Leave me alone´. Sighing, the young white-head walked back to his eating brother.

„Not good. No one seems to have heard or seen anything."

„Odd. I thought at least one persone might know something. A boy with a white kimono and mask shouldn't be that hard to see." The older tilted his head as he munched on his octupus. „ Maybe we should think bigger. Who in Soul Society would know about something like this?"

„I don't think I know anyone who..." His voicebegan to trail off as the face of a certain blue-haired scientist pooped into his head. „Oh, please no." He muttered, his face visibly darkening.

„You got a better idea?"

„But does it have to be HIM?"

„Do you want to find Saoto or not?" the older asked sternly. His eyes were formed in a glare. Taken aback by the sight, the other sighed.

„Since when are such a prick?" he asked in a mocking tone while walking to the twelfth division.

„Since I've been hanging around a strict little prick!" he joked back. Together they quickly made their way to said division. Standing in front of the enormous door, the twins gave a quick glace at each other. With a nod Tsukihiko opened the door. It creaked like hell and the smell of chemistry and blood was the first thing to notice.

They briefly looked from side to side, they practicly ran through the lab, trying to block out the painfilled cries of the testobjects. The white-heads stepped into the big chamber of the captain. In the middle was a gigantic computer with a keybord of a organ, illiminated in a green light. Two bridges connected it with the outer wall and they qiuckly moved on. (If you saw diamond dust rebellion, and I bet you did, you should know this is supposed to look)

„Uuah! This place gives me goosepumps!" the taller mumbled in a low voice and a shudder ran down his spine. The reaction of his brother was a little diffrent: He looked pretty disgusted.

Then something unexpected happened. A brown flash jumped into their direction and tackled down Toushiro. A loud squeack was heard and a few moments later the ex-captain was sprawled on the floor with the object purring on his chest.

„What are you doing here? I don't allow anyone else than me in this room!" A deep slimy voice called out.

„Alright, here we go." the older slurred before turning around with his most winning smile on his face. „Hello Kurotsuchi-taichou! Cơuld you do us a favor?"

The long nailed man glared as an answer. „Qiuet! What are you doing here? I'm very busy or do you want to give yourself as test subjects?" he shouted, earning a little „Eek!" from the teen. All the while, his twin began to sit up and peered the furry thing of his chest.

„So you're busy... with this?" the Boy-genius asked slowly. The thing turned aout to be a little fox. It had soft brown fur which was a little lighter at the neck and paws. It's fluffy tail swished from side to side while it's big ears twichted. The gigantic skyblue eyes looked up at the boy.

„Oh, i see you've noticed my newest invention! It's a new type of biological weapon. It will make fighting the Hollows way easier!" He bragged and you could almost hear him patting himself on the back. The older twin pointed at the little animal, unbelieving.

„Are you kidding me? This tiny thingie is supposed to be a new weapon?"

„I was inspired by a show of the human world. What was it's name againß i forget things so qiuckly if then don't interest me..." he scratched his head a little before grinning widely. „ At least it gave me the idea of making a biological weapon. But no one seems to be ready to test it."

„Well, back to the favor I wanted to ask for..." the 3rd seat began but was cut off by a deathly glare again.

„Quiet! Like I said, I'm very busy! I need to find someone to test the experiment!" The captain shouted angrily. A little light pulp popped out above Toushiro's head.

„How about we test it? Would you help us then?" he asked, hoisting up the little fox. It yipped happily and the tail swished even more.

„Depending, what are you asking for?" the blue-head asked in a curious and suprised voice. It wasn't an everyday event, that someone volunteered to test something for him.

„We want to find a certain someone." he answered in a bored voice. On the outside he looked totally casual but on the inside he was jumping loops. He was finally going to get some clues about Saoto!

„And then you would test the weapon?"

„Of course."

He turned to the big computer and sat down on his seat. „Very well, if you insist. Who do you want to find?"

„A boy named Saoto." Tsukihiko asked instead of his brother.

„I suggest you don't have any other information about this person?"

„I'm sorry, no." Toushiro apolegized. After tipping in the name, Kurotsuchi turned to the twins.

„It could take some time to find this person. I call you when something is found." The said their good byes and went into the shopping district. The fox has nuzzled itself in Toushiro's hair, purring happily.

„Now that we have to take care of it, what will we name it?" Tsukihiko asked after a while. The smaller looked deep in thoughts for a while but then he spoke again.

„I think it's a boy so... how about Maru?" he answered. The little animal yipped again happily, obviously liking the name. The older chuckled before patting him on the head.

„Right, so Maru it is. I wonder what kind of power he has."

„Maybe he can track things down. It would be very helpful if the search of Kurotsuchi doesn't work out." Speaking of the devil, a messenger appeared in front of them. „Huh, is something the matter?"

„The search was successful, but what came out will not please you."

„Huh, what came out?" Tsukihiko asked, a little confused. The messenger bit his lip but then spoke again.

„The person you searched seems to be a person who almost destroyed the Soul Society."

* * *

Maru was inspired from Evee of Pokémon. If you want a picture, just go on my profile. There's a link to my deviant account. The pic has also a discription but it's german, I'm sorry! I hope that I'm able to write the next chapter soon!

Please review!

Your Shadow.


	8. Who I am, finally

Here I am! I told ya it would get faster! The story will be over in about two more chapters, and I already know how it should end!

Disclaimer: I don't bleach or anything only the storyline.

* * *

After the messenger left, the twins ran as fast as they could to the first divison. There, all the current captains were gathered, Motorachi Akito included. Maru already jumped down from Toushiro's head long ago. His face looked almost serious, as if he understood the situation. But the excaptain paid no mind to that.

„What's the meaning of this?" He asked, breathless. He growled angrily when no one answered. „What do you mean with `Saoto almost destroyed the Soul Society´?"

„Hitsugaya." The soutaichou said, shutting the teen up immediately. The old shinigami looked at the people in the room before speaking up again. „Now that everyone is here, let's discuss the situation. Like some of you may know, a very dangerous person was sighted in Seireitei. You can begin with the prensentation now, Kurotsuchi."

„Yes." the captain pressed a few buttons on the remote and a small sreen came out of the ceiling. The picture of a seventeen-year-old boy with black hair and red-brown eyes was shown. „This is the person we are talking about, Kirita Saoto. He was a Shinigami about 500 years ago. He had invented many things but they were very dangerous so they were never used. After a certain incident, he began to attack his fellow squad memebers and citizens. When he was captured, he swore he would come back and get his revenge." The tv moved into the ceiling again. „This information was kept secret for a long time. Not even I had access to it. Now it seems the person was seen again. Could you please tell us what happened, Hitsugaya?"

Said boy bit his lip, but in a matter of seconds his face changed to emotionless. „I met him about a month ago. He first appeared on the party for Motorachi-taichou, in front of the teth division. We talked for a bit and then he disappeared. The next day, he invited me to his cave in the forest and since then we've been meeting regulary. But" He thought about the picture of Saoto as a seventeen-year-old. „When I met him, he was way younger. About 8, I think."

„Is that so?" Yamamoto leaned back in his chair and was deep in thought for a moment. „I see so that's how it works."

„Yes, I've been wondering about it for quite some time but everything is clear now." The scientist stated with a sly grin on his face.

„What are you talking about?" Soi Fon snapped. The blueheaded man grinned again, this time mocking.

„We have been researching about reincarnation for quite some time now. Although it occures quite often, it's still a mystery to us. Well, was." He turnned to the twins now, still with that stupid smile on his face. „After hearing the story of the twins, I had a theory. `What if reincarnation only occurses, if the wish for it is strong enough?´ That's what I thought. Now that we know that Kirita Saoto was also reincarnated, I'm pretty sure that's the reason."

„Let's leave that aside for now. We know that he's here again and that he will probably want revenge. Toushiro-kun, did he do anything to you?" Ukitake threw in.

„No, he didn't, but I have to say, to me he didn't seem like a bad person." he murmured, looking at his feet.

„He didn't seem like a bad person? That's impossible! According to the records, he loved to hurt people! There's no way he wouldn't seem like a bad person!" the scientist snarled, drops of spit flying everywhere. The young boy lowered his head more, bangs shadowing his eyes.

„Bur people can change, right?" he mumbled back in an almost inaudiable voice, seemingly no one catching it. The captains already forgot anout him and furiously continued to discuss the matter at hand.

„Do we have any informations about his whereabouts?"

„Not yet, but we are still searching. The foe seems to be exceptionally good at hiding his Reiatsu. We should have found him until tomorrow."

„Very well. Until we have the d´´needed data, I want all the squads to keep their guard up. The enemy is very clever and could attack anytime. You will be informed as soon as we are ready." The old Shinigami annouced and dismissed everyone. The captains all went teir ways until only the twins and Maru remained in the room.

„Toushiro-" But before tsukihiko could continue, the other ranaway from the room as fast as his feet could carry him. The little fox swiftly jumped up an the boy's shoulder, whimpering silently with worry apparent in his eyes. The white-head softly patted his head with a sad smile on his face. „Better go searching him, huh?"

`It's not true, it's not true, it's not true!´ he repeated in his head over and over again. He was long out of the first division but something told him not to stop. When he was finally out of breath, he didn't know where exactly he was but something about it felt familiar. After getting his heart under control again he quickly eyed his surroundings. After a few minutes of understanding the situation, he began to chuckle.

„No matter what happens, I seem to end up here." He truned around and slowly opened the office door. The first thing he noticed was the strong scent of green tea and black ink. Everything was like the time before Tsukihiko came except the fact that the new captain sat at the desk working.

„What are you doing here?" The black-headed teen asked in an monotone voice. Toushiro was suprised of how much it sounded like Saoto.

„No real reason. Just needed a quiet place to think." he answered just as bluntly. He stepped into the room and sat down the couch, not waiting for any permission. Both of them sat in silence for a long time, only the swishes of the brush and soft glucks could be heard. When he finally couldn't take it anymore, Akito slammed his hands on the table, startling the other boy.

„Hey, what's wrong? There's no need to make so much noise." The excaptain asked, sweat-dropping a bit. The taller pointed his finger at him in an annoyed gesture.

„I'm asking the questions here!"

„Alright..."

„So, you've been acting strange lately. What's wrong?" the captain has moved closer to the smaller with a stern look on his face. Latter quickly looked away from him.

„You heard, right? It was because I was meeting Saoto and I wanted to keep it a secret. That's why..."

„Do you think I'm stupid? I heard your story, but something seemed off. You said you met Saoto about a month ago and then began to go to him when you wanted to talk, but you were acting strange even before that. It was like you were thinking and not really there, just like now. Something else is obviously bothering you, and I want to know what!" Out of shock, the young boy looked up at the older but he began to glare at him fast.

„Why do you even bother? As far as I'm concerned, you can't stand me. Tell me, why do you want to know so badly what I'm thinking about?" That comment seemed to anger the black-head even more, making him grab the collar of the other's Shihakusho.

„Damnit, is it that hard to understand? Why is it so hard for you to see? I heard poeple talking about you, how you always seem to be lonely, how you always tried to act mature so no one would underrestimate you, how you would always try to carry all the burden by yourself until Tsukihiko came! Even now you won't open up to anyone except him and now Saoto! But even if you don't , everyone around you does notice how you act and worrys about you. I can't stand to see everyone sad just because you keep everything to yourself!" Anger flared up in this dark brown eyes and his fists clenched the fabric of the kimono hard.

Toushiro was perplexed for several seconds, then looked at the floor, ashamed for his ignorance. Did that really happen? Was everyone really that worried about him? And how did he not notice? Was he so caught up with his own problems that he was ignorring the rest of the world?

„I..." Should he really pour his heart out to a complete stranger? „...I'm confused." The taller was it himself for a short moment but quickly regained his composure.

„Confused? Is that all?"

„Well, like you know, i have memories of my former life... and they are confusing me. Am I me? Or am I him? Who is `I´ anyway? I don't know what to do anymore..." his voice began to faint at the end of the sentences. No one moved for a while, but then the fist at his collar loosened and finally let go. Akito turned his back to him and ruffled his black hair, not showing his face.

„Is that all? Dude, and I thought it would be something serious." the white haired teen was about to snap back but the captain was already speaking again. „It doesn't matter who you were back then. You were reincarnated because you desreved a new beginning, a chance to make it all right. The poeple you met, the fights you fought and the things you lost: All that makes you to the person you are now. You are you, no matter what happens." the young boy was flustered for a few moments, wondering how the other could say something like this withou becoming bright red. But after he clamed down, he noticed that his ears had a nice red colours, a smirk creeped it's way on his face.

„Hah? So the big, strong captain likes me after all?" He asked in a teasing manner and the older turned around fuming, looking like a tomato. That made him crack up and for the first time what felt like an eternity, he laughed with his whole being. It continued for a long time but he finally managed to get it under control. He wiped his eyes from the tears of laugher and gave a big grin at the taller. „But seriously, thanks. You were the first person to say something like that to me. Nii-chan was probably going to, but now he missed his chance." He grinned even more at the thought of Tsukihiko, shouting and crying like a kid, complaining how he wanted to say that stuff. All the while, the taller covered half of his face with his hand, still blushing furiously. His face cooled off a little and he spoke again.

„Hey, if you ever tell anyone about this, I'm gonna beat you to a pulp! I've got a reputation to defend!"He pointed his finger at the smaller again, still with a flush. The ice-user chuckled again but gave a wink at the other.

„Tell anyone about what?" He received an similar chuckle and for a short while, they just stood their in silent understanding.

„TOUSHIRO!"

Both boys flinched at the loud, panicked voice. They turned their heads to the door, seeing Tsukihiko there panting with Maru next him, seemingly out of breath, too.

„Damnit, where were you? I searched the whole Seireitei for you and this is where you are?" He looked at the face of his twin, noticing something odd and moved closer. „Hey, did something happen? You seem so …. happy."

„Oh, nothing special." He threw a knowing look at Akito but then looked back at the unknowing face of his brother. „Come on, let's go! We have to prepare!" He grabed each one hand of the two other boys and dragged them out of the office.

„Hey, where are you taking us?" The oldest asked, almost panicking himself.

„Preparing for the battle tomorrow! I've got to tell something to Saoto as soon as possible!"

* * *

Like I said, The story will be over soon. I made a poll on my profile what story I should write next. The summarys of the story's are under the date -30-9-2010- . There are three, I hope you will give your oppinion.

Please review and See you next time!

Your Shadow!


	9. You are you!

So! Here's the next chapter! And guys, if you want to decide what story I should make next, then you have to go on my profile and do the frickin' poll! If you don't, then I'll just make the Persona story and you can neg as much as you want.

Have fun with the story!

Disclaimer: If I were to own Bleach, cats would be everywhere and Hitsugaya would be the main character.

Everything was quiet as the marched on. The moon shone in a thickly yellow glow and with a little imagination, you could see that it was almost smiling. The tenseness hung thickly above their heads but their faces remained neutral. At least for the first few minutes, then Tsukihiko's face broke and he groaned loudly.

"Haaaaaah! How much further are we supposed to go?" he complained before trying to glomp his brother, only receiving a kick right into his face.

"Stop whining already! We've only gone about half an hour!" the younger shouted, turning away from the in pain writhing pain. He huffed and looked at the map Kurotsuchi-taichou kindly gave to them. "Hmmm, according to this, we need to go on north. But I'm wondering, can we really trust this guy?"

"Well, we've got no other choice. He is the only one who knows Saoto's current location, so we just have to rely on him." They swiftly moved on, just their footsteps were to be heard in the pressing silence. The older glaced at the other from time to time, before sighing and asking, " Hey, why did you insist on going alone to fight Saoto? If we had more allies, we would have a bigger chance of winning, you know. Not even Maru is here!"

Toushiro stopped in his tracks, not turning around. "That may be true, but I don't think we will need them." His companion stopped walking, too looking curiously at the ex-captain.

"How do you know?" The smaller looked around, trying to hide his embarrassment.

"I'm not sure. I just got this feeling..." He brought his hand up to scratch his hair and glaced catiously at his brother, who wore a dumbfounded expression on his face. "W-What?"

"Oh, it's nothing. It's just that I can't believe that a `feeling´ brought us all the way into Hueco Mundo, alone, without much arm force and a possibility that we could pretty much die in this mission. But besides that, it's no real big deal." he answered, no emotions in his voice.

"What? Don't act as if it was all my fault! That we are in Hueco Mundo is because it's where Saoto is! And I know that it's unreasonable that we are going alone, but arguing won't help now, will it?" the younger shouted with an anger-flush on his face.

His twin gave a little sigh and spoke up again. "I'm not arguing with you. You're the one who shouts around which you should stop with because you give away our destination to the foe." The spike-head began to fume but before he could retort a hand was already on his head to ruffle his hair. "Just kidding, little fella." The ruffling continued. "But seriously, a feeling? You could kill the two of us with that feeling, you know!" He stopped the ministration on the mop of his brother's head and strode ahead. "But since **I**'ve got a good feeling about you good feelings, I'm just gonna trust you." The smaller just stood there for a moment, not really comprehending what happened a few seconds ago. The other just moved on, oblivious to the others confusion.

"Wait, what was this conversation for then?"

"I'm just bored."

Las Noches has been abandoned since the war, which already seemed a long time ago. It still looked the same as they left it a few months ago. On the outside, the castle seemed pretty much intact except a few holes here and there. On the inside, it was a very different matter. Blood of hollows was splashed everywhere and the walls were all scratched up. The twins followed the dark corridors until they reached the big indoor sand field. Tsukihiko moved his hands to his hips, huffing.

"So, what now?"

"Just give me a sec, okay?" Toushiro looked at the map again and frowned. Then he pointed across the wide area. "We've got to in this direction to the big hall where we found Aizen last time around." He looked up from the piece of paper to his brother. "Do you think he will be there?" Asked boy gave a sheepish grin at him.

"Well, there's only one way to find out for sure, right?" Giving a nod, the small boy made a run for it. He ignored the little reptile like hollows as the tried to jump at him. Just a few more seconds and he would be there. And then, finally, he would be able to say those things he died to say. As they arrived, the room was in complete darkness. Suddenly, a light turned on, directed at the center of the room. A little figure sat there, completely dressed in black. In one hand was a glass, in the other he held his sword. That person's eyes focused on the two boys, irises a dark, bloody red.

"Welcome." he said with a smug grin on his face and raised from his seat. Saoto looked around a bit before turning back to the Shinigamis. "Sure is a nice place, huh? It's perfect. The perfect place to begin the destruction of the Soul Society."

"Saoto" The younger twin said in a soft but loud voice. "Why do you want that? Why do you hate the Soul Society that much?" He only earned a little grunt from the black-haired boy, who began to play with his sword out of boredom.

"You already know." he answered in his usual monotone voice. "That guy... Kurotsuchi... he told you, right?"

"He only said that something happened and you began to kill the people around you, but the details were left out." Tsukihiko asked instead of his brother. Their opposite audibly sighed again and stepped down the stairs waving around with his sword all the while.

"I don't really care about stuff like explaining. Let's just get started already." In an instant, he was in front of the twins, sword raised and ready to attack. Toushiro swiftly unsheated his sword and blocked the strike. Sparks were flying through the air, the clashing of swords echoing from the walls.

…_.No...! That...be...! They...kill...! No...!_

surprised, The ex-captain jumped back, just out of reach from the other. `What... What was that just now?´ he wondered. He observed his foe, studying it carefully. He showed no sign of hearing anything or he just didn't show it. His train of thoughts were interrupted when his twin ran into their direction.

"Toushiro!" He, too, raised his sword but something crashed into his side."What the-"

"Ah, I see you noticed my newest invention." Saoto said, still lacking any emotion. "It's one of the best tools I ever created. It's a humanoid robot with the abilities of a Shinigami. What a great opportunity to test it on one of the legendary twins. Have fun." He truned back to the other twin and raised his sword again. "So, where did we stop?" In an eye-blink, he was in front of the young boy again and bombarded him with strikes of his sword and every time a little shred of sound, picture or just feelings rushed into his opponent.

`Just what is going on here?´ he thought angrily and moved to a counterattack. Again, their swords collided and sparks flew. But this time, Toushiro's eyesight began to darken until only darkness remained.

"_Hey, Ayaka_! _Who was that just now?" A seventeen-year old asked his girlfriend as he ran toward her. Said girl turned around, seemingly surprised that he was there. _

"_Oh, Saoto!" She frightened at the sleeves of her Shihakusho before smiling brightly at the brown-eyed boy. "Oh, It's nothing!" She quickly grabbed his hand and dragged him off. "Come on! The shop will close soon! We have to hurry!"_

`What is this?´ Toushiro thought as he watched the female pull the older version of Saoto. `Could this be... his past life?´ The scene morphed in front of his eyes. There was Ayaka again but she was not alone.

"_This is your last chance. Will you marry Kuchiki-sama or not?" one of the tall men asked in a stern voice._

_The young girl shook her head wildly and retorted in a strong voice, "No way! I will marry the person I love and that's Saoto! There's no way I will marry someone high-strung like that Kuchiki guy!" After hearing this, the men shook their heads and closed in on her. Unknown to all of them, her boyfriend was standing at the end of the ally, frozen on the spot._

"_Ayaka..."_

"_This will be our decision." One of the judges announced to the inhabitants of the room. "Mihara Ayaka will be sentenced to death. This judgment is absolute. The execution will be held tomorrow morning." Saoto sat in his room and listened to their conversation. He had installed a bug into the chambers of the 46 and could not believe what he just heard. Tears began to pour out of his eyes._

"_No! That can't be! They can't you! No way!"_

_It was the day of the execution. No one seemed to be sad that one of their friends died. The accusation seemed to be betrayal and although there were to real evidence that she did it, she was still seen as guilty. Saoto didn't go, he was busy in his room, working on his creations. Tears still streamed down his face as he put two parts together._

"_Don't worry, Ayaka. I will avenge you. This bastards will pay for what they did to you."_

Snapping back to reality_, _Toushiro jumped again, landing a few feet away. "What...? Mihara Ayaka... your girlfriend... was executed... because of something like that...?" The ex-captain asked, unbelieving. Saoto was surprised himself for a second before his face went black again.

"I don't know how you know this, but yes, she was executed because she declined to marry one of the aristocrats." the smaller boy spurted ahead, clashing with the white-head yet again. "She was a wonderful girl. She was one of them herself, but she was very understanding and never looked down on people. She wasn't a great fighter, but she was good at healing. She was the only person who took knowledge of me. I loved her." He dodged a strike of the other and made a back-flip before pushing off the floor and attacking again. This time the twin barely dodged. "But the Soul Society... they just killed her. Just because she didn't want to be with a Kuchiki." His opponent tried to slash his chest, but the brown-eyed boy stepped back, the sword missing him. "This attitude... I hate it. That's why I want to destroy them all." He raised his sword above his head, striking down with full force but the spike-head made a shunpo away from the other with a stern frown on his face.

"But is this what you really want?" Saoto flinched a little but then regained his composure.

"What do you mean?" Toushiro raised his sword and ran to the other, sword ready to stab the other.

"Is this what you really want?" He swung his sword at the smallers head, missing. "Do you really want the destruction of them?" He aimed at the chest again, missing. "Is that what your heart really desires?" He used the backside of his sword to hit the blackhead's legs, making him fall on the ground. The others Zanpaktou fell on the ground, too, sliding far away. "In reality, you only want to live a happy life, right?" He held his hand out to the other. "A friend of mine said to me that you're reincarnated to get a second chance, a chance to make everything right. You don't need to avenge your Mihara just because your old self wanted it." He smiled softly at the boy on the ground. "You are you now. Nothing chains you to the responsibility of your past anymore."

Saoto looked at the other boy with wide eyes. Then, finally, he showed the child he was and began to cry. Everything he held in all this time flowed out in this very moment. Toushiro lowered his sword and hugged the sobbing boy, drawing circles on his back.

"I don't want to fight... I just want to help people..."

"It's alright. You don't have to hang on anymore. We will help you. We will be by your side." The taller whispered in the ears of the other. Tsukihiko walked up to them and layed his hand on the smallest shoulder with a big grin plastered on his face.

"Good thing you finally figured it out."

So, I'm finally done! I couldn't have made this chapter without my big sis JuneeXOXO (No, sis, I won't put the link for your blog here.) Big thanks to her. If you would excuse me now, it's 1 am and I already broke the rule when I have to sleep. Sorry if there are any grammar mistakes.

Please review!

Your Shadow!


	10. End of a Saga?

Alright, Last chapter! I can't believe it's already been about a year since I began this series... anyway have fun with this chapter!

Disclaimer: I think you know now that I don't own Bleach.

* * *

"Ouch! That hurts!"

"Stop whining already!" Toushiro yelled at his brother and continued to bandage him up. Shortly after they arrived back at Seireitei, Saoto was arrested and taken away. That was now 3 hours ago and plagued with worry, the twins had nothing better to do than to mend their wounds. Or rather Tsukihiko's only.

"Arf! Arf!" Maru yipped happily as he sat beside the two boys, seemingly enjoying the pain of humans. The older teen glowered at the little fox, a few tears visible of pain in the corners of his eyes.

"Shut up!" he punched after the animal and latter easily dodged by jumping to the other side of the room. "You weren't even there when we fought those frickin' robots! You just stayed at home and slept! What are you even good for?" The white head continued trying to catch the experiment, his cursing occasionally interrupted by his twins indifferent "Stop it. The injuries will open up again." He had just cornered him at the door and jumped as said door opened. In a matter of seconds, the two opponents and the intruder ended up in a giant puddle of limps on the floor. A few moments passed without anyone moving, but then the dazed whitehead came back to his senses and got of the unknown visitor, revealing a wild mop of black hair.

"Um..." Saoto began while rubbing the growing bump on the back of his head. "Am I interrupting something...?"

Silence set in again, no one dared to utter a word. The oldest teen just gaped at the other like a fish out of water, receiving a confused one in response. Annoyed at his brother's attitude, Toushiro finally broke the ice. "Good to see you back, Saoto. How did the trial go?" The brown-eyed boy's face visibly lit up at the elder's voice and began to smile.

"It's good to you, too, Toushiro-san! It actually went- Oh my gosh, Tsukihiko-san! What happened to you?" the young boy asked horrified as he spotted the wounds of his opposite, who just happened to laugh I in a sheepish way. That turned his worried face to a fuming one immediately and he swiftly grabbed the olders hand. "This is nothing to laugh about! Those injuries have to be treated in an instant!" he shouted as the older was dragged back to the Futon. Maru had just jumped on the youngest head and made himself comfortable.

"So why am I bleeding to death here while you two don't even have a scratch on you?" Tsukihiko asked bored as he slumped down on the bedspread. The black-head looked down flushing on his hands as he unwrapped the bandages. In contrast, his twin still looked pretty indifferent as he took out disinfection-spray.

"Oh, that's because Mr. I-am-super-strong-and-try-to-destroy-the-world" he pointed at Saoto. "is pretty much a noob with the sword." Silence set in yet again as the oldest glaced unbelieving at the mentioned boy, who was fingering the bandages quite nervously.

"Is that true, Saoto?" he asked for reassurance. Just as he finished the question, said boy grasped the disinfection-spray from Toushiro and spread it merciless on the oldest teen's wounds, who cried out in agony.

"So what if I'm not good with the sword? I've got other things I'm good at! Just because you happened to be one of the best swordsmen in the whole Seireitei you think you can look down on me?" he shouted with a beet-red face as he kept on spraying the contents of the bottle. After everything was out, he was huffing for air and still looking like a tomato. He shyly grabbed for fresh bandages and wrapped the wounds cautiously while muttering a quiet "Sorry." The others just sweat-dropped at the outburst of the small boy but quickly dismissed it. Tsukihiko just sighed and let the smaller treat his wounds. For a while, no one said a thing until all the wounds were mended. But after sometime, Toushiro broke the ice again.

"So you wanted to tell us how the trial went, Saoto?" he asked, taking Saoto by surprise.

"Ah! That's right! I've got great news!" he stood up and pointed with his thump on himself. "The Soutaichou said, since I didn't hurt anyone, that I will become a Shinigami of the Soul Society!" he announced proudly with a big smile on his face. The ex-taichou scanned the standing boy with indifferent eyes.

"I see. So that's why you wear a normal Shihakusho. Do you know which squad you're assigned in?"

"Um..." he began to swirl his thump, his face taking on a nice pink again. "Fourth division..." he mumbled, expecting loud laughter of the other two but receiving nothing in that kind. Instead, he felt a light tap on his shoulder. Looking up, his chocolate brown eyes met the teal ones of Toushiro's smiling face.

"That's great, Saoto. This way you don't have to fight and still help people." At those words, said boy began to smile, too. "Anything else would have surprised me, since your swordplay is so crappy." That triggered his fury again and he slapped the hand on his back away.

"Don't you dare look down on me just because I'm not good at fighting!" He shouted, Maru on his head giving an approving yip. Tsukihiko just laughed at the spat of the smaller boys and stood up too.

"Oh, leave him alone, Toushiro. You got to admit, he can build good robot's since they were able to beat me up this bad." He said with a big grin plastered on his face. His twin began to grin, too, patting the smallest boy on the shoulder.

"I know, I'm only teasing you. I bet you can help a lot of people out there." He said with a soft smile on his face. He quickly glaced at the small fox on the others head. "Anyway, what are we going to do with Maru? He can't exactly stay with us, since he and Nii-san are constantly fighting."

"Is that so? Can I have him then?" Saoto asked with a bright smile on his face. " I always wanted a pet and I think I will get along with him!" Maru yipped on his head. "i think he thinks so, too!"

"Fine, but be careful. He can be pretty … mischievous." Toushiro answered, sighing. But the other didn't listen anymore, since he was already out of the door, playing with his new pet. "I hope he will be fine."

"He will, don't worry."

"I can't believe so many things happened the last month..."

"Me neither. But Now it's over."

"Yeah. it's over."

Man, just as I'm at the last chapter, it won't be written! It was fun to write this story and thanks to all the people who supported this series! I hope you will read my following stories!

Sincerely,

Your Shadow.


	11. Goodbye, Everyone!

Saoto: Are we already on?

Shadow: Obviously. The lamp is blinking, isn't it?

Tsukihiko: If we're on, won't the audience hear what we are saying right now?

Toushiro: Does it matter?

Shadow: Anyway, welcome to the second Authors show for hello, who am I! The story is finally finished, although it's not as long as Hello, you've got a twin.

Toushiro: Less people read it, too.

Tsukihiko: But it was still fun, wasn't it?

Saoto: It was my first time being in one of Shadow's stories, but I think it was fun, too!

Shadow: Oh, right I wanted to announce something! Since no one voted on my profile which story I should write, I'm just gonna write the Persona one!

Tsukihiko: Why that?

Shadow: I already got the beginning and it's practically writing itself.

Toushiro: Wasn't there something else you wanted to say?

Shadow: True, I wanted to say that Saoto was pretty much designed after myself, except for the gender and age, since the idea of him being me only came later.

Saoto. I think that's pretty much it, right?

Shadow. Thanks for all the people out there who read and reviewed this story! I'm really grateful! This was the last of the Twin-saga, because I think more than two parts is just too much. Anyway, thanks for everything!


End file.
